Seine Crossing
Seine Crossing (French: Traversée de la Seine) is a map featured in Battlefield 3. It is set in downtown Paris, similar to Operation Métro, and features the Seine River, which runs through the city. The map's large number of roads allow for vehicle warfare, while tight alleys and staircases allow for easy access to the many buildings with second or third levels to provide a better tactical position. Firefights often occur at close range, between or in buildings and across streets. Conquest Deployments On small Conquest, the US forces spawn on the south bank of the river. Should the Russians hold all flags, they have clear sight of many of the infantry spawns and the tank spawn. On Conquest Large, US spawns two blocks further south, with more protection. The Russians deploy from the same elevated area near the stock exchange regardless of map size. Equipment Both teams have access to a main battle tank. On Conquest Large, both teams also have access to an armored ground transport. Flags Narrow Passage Conquest On smaller Conquest maps, this is the closest flag to the US deployment. US attackers must cross the Seine in order to take the flag. Defenders can make use of four sheltered areas (one leading to Back streets via an interior staircase). One of the apartment buildings (accessible from the same street) overlooks the area. Three long lanes provide limited vantage: the street leading up to the Russian deployment, the southern alley that can be covered from across the river, and the small passage leading to Market Avenue. Capturing this flag is both easy and challenging because enemy defenders can come from anywhere. Tanks can also roll through the road in front of the flag. Monument Square Conquest On Conquest small, this is the closest flag to the Russian deployment. A small passage links this area with the Russian deployment. Large piles of debris provide solid cover, along with some small container boxes. Many of the apartments have sight of this area. Market Avenue The actual location of the flag varies depending on map size: * Conquest small—on the corner intersection, between the two buildings * Conquest Large—closer to the main street and the bus wreck As with Narrow Passage, there are plenty of recesses where infantry have overhead cover. Back Streets On Conquest Large, this is the closest flag to the Russian deployment, located on the lower outside level. The same flag on Conquest small is on the upper outside level. This is one of two flags that cannot be captured by vehicles (the only one on Conquest small). Conex shipping containers on either level provide some cover. East Bridge Large This is the furthest flag from either deployment, and is tactically valuable as a "secondary" deployment. It also provides good view of the river to monitor crossings, and most positions that overlook the river itself. (Only the staircases opposite the "west" bridge, the low platforms nearby, and portions of the ferry wreck are hidden from view.) Portions of the street leading to the Russian deployment offer long lines of view. Canal Courtyard Large This is the other flag protected from vehicle capture, although the three openings allow long range attackers to peek inside. Garden Alleyway Large On Conquest Large, this is the flag closest to the US deployment, and roughly mirrors the layout of Narrow Passage. Rush Equipment Throughout the battle, the US has access to an LAV-25. It can be used to great effect against Objective A at most stages, except the third where it can get closer to Objective B. It can be used to great effect using APFSDS rounds to drop rubble from the tall buildings on enemies below, especially around the first and third stages. Stage 1 Objective A is very visible from the attacking side, and is easily taken with LAV support. Objective B is much more easily guarded, since it is accessible from only three passageways, two of which are closer to the Russian deployment. The inner area is thoroughly sealed against attacks from outside, save for mortars. Stage 2 Objective A is on the west bridge, between a shipping container and a watchtower. Defenders often camp in the small area facing the front of the M-COM. Objective B on the boat is often poorly defended, as attackers have good vantage from the riverside, and the objective is fairly distant. Attackers can make use of the north bank to attack either objective from the rear. Stage 3 Objective A is set inside a shipping container on the lower level of Back Streets. Objective B is inside a street-level room on the northern side of Monument Square. Like Conquest mode, both areas have plenty of surrounding apartment buildings, these can be used by both attackers and defenders. Stage 4 The final M-COM stations in Rush are placed inside a bank building, which is the largest indoor environment on this map and forces the attackers to slightly change tactics. Objective B is inside the bank. The main entrance is highly visible. The M-COM is easily seen from behind the bank desk, which is a common place for defenders to go. Team Deathmatch This game mode takes place around the US Deployment in Conquest, in much the same area as Stage 1 of Rush. The various passageways often become major choke points. It is common for one team to become trapped in the southern side, while the two western areas are heavily contested. The central apartments give clear view of the main plaza, save for some trees. It also gives a good view of a side alley in the southeast corner, and one of the passages in the western area. Holding this area gives the team a major advantage, even if much of the exterior is brought down. Long firefights can occur between certain areas: * The central and southern apartment buildings * The eastern side alley * In the larger western area, between the upper ledge and the northern entrances Battles along the main street and plaza are uncommon, although much gunfire can pass above and through it. Gallery BF3 Seine Crossing Screen.png|Promo of Seine Crossing Battlefield 3 Panorama Seine Crossing.jpg|Panoramic view, showing the map environment. Trivia *As one of the small maps, players do not use parachutes when spawning on Radio Beacons. Also, the flight ceiling for MAVs is also lower than the roofs of the buildings. *This is one of the few maps that demonstrate the Vodnik's ability to travel on water, though the inability to return to street level limits the value of this feature. *The river has not been programmed to destroy tanks that fall over the edge, although the tank will be mostly submerged. Players are still forced out of the tank, but can occasionally re-enter and make use of the vehicle weapons against river crossers. *The Russian deployment on Conquest is the Bourse de commerce stock exchange which is also featured in the single-player campaign and co-op. *The map along with Operation Metro features a large amount of advertising signs for in-game brands, most noticeable in the streets near the Bourse de commerce building. These signs parody real-life clothing, accessories, and fashion brands like Chloé and Giorgio Armani. *Many windows on the multistory buildings can be vaulted through despite having vertical bars in them. This can also be seen on Operation Metro, as the map shares the same building designs. *If the attacking team neutralizes the last M-COM in a Rush match, all of the map becomes out of bounds for the defending team for the small time window before the game ends, resulting in the eerie sound effect typically heard when out of bounds continuing throughout the post-game screen. *The map Rotterdam in Battlefield V was inspired by Seine Crossing.Battlefield V: The Rotterdam Trailer Breakdown *The Notre Dame de Paris, Eiffel Tower, and other notable Paris landmarks can be seen in the background of the map. *An eerie track of a woman singing can be heard on a specific part of Seine Crossing. This has been specifically noted as occurring in Conquest. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y1BAJOhHdg&t=139s https://youtu.be/dC6m5OsL07M References de:Seine-Überquerung Category:Maps of Battlefield 3